The Biostatistics Core will provide data entry and data management support as well as statistical and epidemiological collaboration for the projects. Specifically, the Biostatistics Core will (1) provide statistical and epidemiological collaboration and consultation on study design; forms design, evaluation and pretesting; and data analysis; (2) develop and maintain a database linking the clinical and laboratory results for the proposed studies; (3) provide data entry services; (4) collaborate in the writing of manuscripts, paying special attention to Accurate descriptions of study design, data analysis and interpretation of results; (5) develop, adapt and/or implement new or novel statistical methods as needed; and (6) maintain computing facilities which are available (both on site and by remote login) to any investigator.